Eye drops are common substances used to treat a variety of ailments or to numb the eye for testing or medical procedures. Generally, the user would tilt their head backwards (to look towards the sky or ceiling), hold a portion of their eye or eyelid open, and insert the drops into the eyeball. For some users however, it can be difficult to administer drops directly onto the eye. This could be because of sensitive eyes or eyes that cannot open very wide to allow the drops to be inserted. Some users may suffer a medical condition such as glaucoma or cataracts and thus have trouble keeping their eyes open during the process, especially without any assistance. Other users may have an injury to the eyes that prevents them from opening them for washing, cleaning, or treatment.